The Elvish champion
by BaikenCasual
Summary: Sari, A high evlish champion is forsaken, She finds herself becoming determined to bring the forsaken elves back to glory
1. Sari's Stat's

A/N: this is just a bunch of stats i made for Sari, The main characterof this story...IT IS record of lodoss war...It just doesnt seem like it in the beginning...-.-''  
______________________________________  
General Statistics   
Name: Sari, the champion, or of the gleaming city.   
Age: 25,2134  
Gender: female  
Lineage: Forsaken elves  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: hazel brown  
Height: 6' 0''  
Weight: 176 lbs.   
Birthplace: Unknown  
Marital Status: none   
Occupation: Warrior  
Affiliation: Great gleaming city, carthak  
Interests: Swordplay, women, collecting lore.  
Goals in Life: To bring the forsaken elves back to glory  
Family Information: Two sisters, Mialee, and Kiana(Dead) Unknown mother, father and family  
Character History: Sari cannot remember any of her childhood, and has broken flashbacks of her 'teenage'(By elven standards) life,Was once a high elven champion, she was forsaken beacause she went mad during a battle and slaughtered half of her regiment. Quite a bit of her past is gone from her memory for reasons unbeknowst to her, through she goes through tomes of lore to see if she can find anything that 'clicks'.  
SheÕs offically the forsaken elf champion, And high general of their small army, he goal in life has changed from keeping all elves safe, to Bringing her ÔBrothers and sistersÕ back to glory.  
Shes fallen in love, only to have her lover killed, She herself then banished the memory of her from her mind, and refuses to let herself 'get close' to anyone anymore (In other words, she makes sure she comes off as cold, cruel, bitter, and Uncaring of everything, so no one will like her.)  
Shes been wandering many lands in both search of her past and of her future, Recently settling in lodoss, she finds intrest in the many wars of the area and amuses herself killing 'Elf hunters'. 


	2. Prolouge

Wooo....This doesnt seem like record of lodoss war at first..But you will see ^^   
Disclaimer: I doth not own Record of lodoss war....Do not sue me...  
Like all of my stories though this has SHOUJO-AI/YURI!!  
If you do not know what that is, its girl/girl love, You no like, You no read M'kay???  
For the benifit of my stupid friends: I dont own this...I have no cash..Please dont sue....PLLLEEAASSE???  
____________________________________________  
Prolouge, The horrible battle of the elven champion  
Sari's eyes narrowed as she looked apon her regiment "Come on!! Fight harder, Protect your families!!!!"she bellowed as she cleaved another drow in half.  
Sari had never felt angry at her men, but she was now, they didnt even seem to be fighting, how where they supposed to prote-..?  
Sari's train of thought was intterupted as a presence entered her mind.  
As her eyes glazed over and misted red, Sari lost control.  
//Kill them.  
What?  
Yes, kill them.  
why??  
They wont fight for you, they refuse to listen to their leader, they wont try to protect their families!!!!!  
Your right...No! their my men...  
KILL THEM!!!  
Ye-No! Yes...I will...NO!!!!  
Why do you fight for these....So called 'High elves' Is it duty? destiny? Why is it?  
Get out of my head!!!  
I am in your head for good, i am you, You do not know what your doing do you? Why do you fight for them? You dont know why do you? They tricked you into it.  
I DID IT OF MY OWN FREE WILL!!!  
Sure, I belive you, My champion  
y-your champ-pion??  
Yes, You will fight for my cause. You, the one who will bring the forsaken elves back to glory!!!  
Forsaken..?  
You do not know of us? How sheltered of you.  
What are you talking about?  
Heh. you will see the power of the forsaken elves.//  
Saris mind stopped fighting, she slipped....  
So did her will, She slipped further...  
Sari Snapped...  
Suddenly the slouching seemingly half-asleep champion's head snapped up.  
"You will all die.." She whispered  
Sari lunged forward sword moving easily through the air to slice a high elves head off, Several of her warriors balked in horror As Sari began to cackle like a maniac rushing through the tight packed battle rending friend and foe asunder with no regard for who they where...then...Sari's world went black, ending her madness with a heavy blow to the head and a small jolt of pain.... 


End file.
